


Please Hold

by morrezela



Series: I've Got Your Number [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is a submissive kind of guy who has finally gotten a break in the romance department… he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These people are owned by themselves. This is pure and utter fiction, but really you should know that by now. I mean, obviously this isn’t them.
> 
> Warnings: bottom!Jared, dominant!Jensen, public groping
> 
> A/N: So I’ve Got Your Number won my St. Patrick’s Day poll. After a very, very close race they pulled ahead. And so people now get to see their little relationship. They don’t get sex though. Because I suck or blow, but apparently not at the same time anymore :(

Logically, Jared should be worried. His relationship with Jensen is intense. It isn’t bad or damaging or destructive, but it certainly is deeper than a hookup from a bar should have ever gotten. At least, that is what Jared’s friends of the female persuasion have always said about picking up guys in bars. You’re supposed to fuck them, not bring them home to your momma.

And so far Jared hasn’t brought Jensen home to momma. He isn’t sure what his parents or friends would do if he did bring Jensen around. Jensen is a nice guy. Despite groping Jared and fucking the living daylights out of him within an hour of meeting him, Jensen isn’t some sleaze ball. Okay, he’s a bit vain, and his confidence levels are astoundingly high. But Jared knows that is half the reason that he followed after Jensen to begin with. Plus Jensen isn’t wrong about how attractive he is.

They’ve been seeing a lot of each other. Jensen beckons. Jared comes running. They have lots of sweaty sex. Jared’s ass is very happy with this arrangement. He’d never been so sexually satisfied. His emotional state of being is far better off than he likes to admit, and that is actually the problem.

The whole world thinks that Jared is a dominant hulk – at least the people in it that have met Jared think that. His friends think it. His family thinks it. His coworkers think it, and he’s very certain that his last promotion at work was given to him because his boss thinks it.

The only person that Jared has ever met that doesn’t think it is Jensen, which just proves that the gorgeous hunk of flesh has a freaking awesome brain between his ears as well as an awesome cock between his legs. Jensen saw through all of the physical trappings that have been misleading people for years. Better than that, he took advantage of what he saw. As far as Jared is concerned, it’s the answer to his fervent prayers.

He just knows that the rest of his social circle isn’t going to see it that way. They’re going to talk to him about going to counseling and ask if he’s having a crisis. He thinks that he’ll be okay with that so long as he doesn’t lose Jensen in the process. They’re new to their thing. They’ve gone out together, but Jared knows that they’ve been going to the type of places that they know they won’t run into anybody at. He doesn’t think that either of them actually enjoy sushi gardens and vegetarian buffets. Jared has three different types of barbeque sauce in his refrigerator, and Jensen has a set of steer horns mounted on his wall over his leather sofa.

But it’s St. Patty’s Day, and Jared is a social animal. He might finally, finally have a big, strong man to strut around and look protective over him, but that hasn’t changed the fact that he’s not a quiet, subdued guy. He’s submissive and needy, but he’s also nice and upbeat and boisterous. He can’t just keep sneaking over to Jensen’s place to get pounded into the mattress for the rest of his life. As pleasant as that sounds, Jared needs more variety in his social calendar.

It isn’t like Jensen is keeping him from going out either. Jared suspects that his boyfriend (the mere word makes Jared fucking giddy) has the potential to be a jerk, but he isn’t the controlling, abusive type. Jensen is possessive like any dominant male would be, but he doesn’t stop Jared from seeing his friends and doing the things he enjoys.

And St. Patrick’s Day is the kind of holiday meant to be spent in public. Jared isn’t much for the green beer, but the green cocktails and abundance of Irish whiskey makes things fun. It’s a celebratory time. Even though he’s always had to feign laughter at the jokes about St. Patty making sure the dominants keep their “snakes” out of “Ireland,” he’s usually had more positive than negative feelings about the holiday.

The problem lies in that Jared doesn’t want to go out alone. He knows the bars he wants to go to and has always made it a priority to know the wait staff in places that he frequents. Just because he looks intimidating doesn’t mean that he ever wants to be put in the position of having to try to be intimidating. He’ll be safe enough and enjoy himself if he goes alone, but it would be better if Jensen went with him.

It is out of the normal parameters of their relationship, but it’s something that Jared really wants. He just can’t figure out how to ask it. It takes him forever to finally hit Jensen’s number on his phone, and even then he doesn’t know how he’s going to ask.

“Hey, Baby,” Jensen answers, his drawl slipping out just a little. Sometimes, when he’s really worked up, he calls Jared “Darlin’.” It never fails to make Jared’s stomach flip over and burn with want even if he spends a lot of time pretending it doesn’t.

“Hey,” Jared manages to answer, even though it comes out breathy.

There’s silence on the other end of the line, and Jared feels like ten kinds of a fool because he can’t summon any words. Dominant, sexy men are the only people that make Jared tongue tied, but usually he gets over it. He can’t get over it with Jensen though because he actually likes him. He can’t just go to that place where he pretends he’s a big, strong alpha male who can shoot the shit with his brethren. Jensen knows better.

A soft chuckle interrupts Jared’s whirling thoughts. “You need something?” Jensen’s voice is warm as it filters through the phone, and Jared’s dick perks up a little. He could just suggest picking up some green condoms and celebrating the holiday in a tacky sweat, but that would only delay the inevitable.

“I was thinking,” Jared blurts out.

“What about?”

“I… Maybe… We could… If you wanted to go with me,” Jared finally makes the words go past his lips.

“Go with you where?” Jensen’s voice is patient and still amused, and Jared lets out a breath of relief that Jensen doesn’t think he’s being too forward or something. Jared’s heard a lot of complaints from dominant males about how much a turn off it is when they aren’t the ones doing the pursuing.

“Out?” Jared can’t keep the uncertainty from entering his voice.

“Little late to be asking that now, isn’t it Jay? Aren’t you already mine?” Jensen all but purrs through the phone, and Jared’s dick goes from twitching to pushing painfully against the zipper of his jeans.

“God dammit, Jensen,” the whine that comes out of Jared’s mouth is totally justified. He doesn’t like it when his dick hurts.

“Aww, Baby, want me to come over and make the little guy feel better?” Jensen sounds triumphant.

The petulant, “No,” that comes out of Jared’s mouth surprises both of them if the inhale on the other end of the phone is any indication.

“No?” Jensen echoes, confirming Jared’s supposition.

The truth is that Jared would love for Jensen to come over and make it up to him, but the statement is already out there. Backtracking on it would give the wrong impression. Besides, Jared also happens to have his heart set on going out for the evening. Jensen can drag Jared’s drunken ass back to his apartment after the festivities if he wants to have his way with it.

“I want to go out tonight,” Jared pouts into the phone. He isn’t really that upset, but he’s had his girlfriends try it with him. They always seemed baffled when he didn’t cave to them when they did it, so it’s worth a shot with Jensen.

“Aww, Baby, of course,” Jensen sounds like he’s tripping all over himself to make nice.

“To the Blue Echo?” Jared asks, soft and hesitant. The Blue Echo is a bar close to the one that Jensen originally picked him up at. It’s nice and clean, not too classy. They have live bands and good drink specials. There is every chance that somebody there is going to know one of them.

“Whatever you want, Jay,” Jensen’s voice holds relief in it, and Jared counts it as a win. He’ll have to make certain that he stays sober enough to give Jensen a thorough blow job when they’re done partying for the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s sort of weird being out with his boyfriend in a familiar setting. When they’re on the other side of town where nobody knows them, Jared doesn’t pay much attention to his behavior. He revels in the sensation when Jensen puts a hand on his lower back when they’re walking together, and he lets himself blush and duck his head when Jensen tells him how pretty he is. Curling into Jensen’s heat and warmth doesn’t ever feel strange even though Jared is far bigger.

There is no reason that all of those actions should feel so alien just because they’re in a bar that Jared’s been in many times before. It’s the way their relationship is. More importantly, it’s who Jared is, and he’s tired of hiding himself to make other people comfortable. In a philosophical sense, it makes Jared happy that he chose this as his first outing with Jensen. If this is hard, he can only imagine what it is going to be like when he tells people he cares about.

The fact that Jensen keeps groping his ass in a proprietary manner does help to distract him though. At least until the front of his jeans starts to bulge and he has to excuse himself under the guise of going to get another round of drinks for them so that his cock doesn’t decide that it needs to grow into a full-fledged erection.

The line at the bar is long. Jared is thankful for the respite from Jensen’s tempting body despite the fact that he has more than one tiny, submissive look adoringly up at him in a pointless attempt to catch his attention. It’s something that he can’t do with Jensen unless he’s actually on his knees, and Jensen is standing. There really is no point in flirting when you’re already giving your man a blow job, so Jared is resigned to the fact that his body hates to let him have what he wants. He’ll just have to keep coming up with ways to circumvent the massive roadblocks that it insists on giving him. He isn’t going to lose Jensen’s interest just because his body can’t be everything that an alpha male wants to have hanging off his arm.

Jared is a little preoccupied with the thought as he wends his way back to where he left Jensen. The bar is starting to get crowded, so between the rising ambient noise and the churning of his own thoughts, he can excuse himself for not realizing that Jensen has company until he’s almost up to them. At first, Jared feels his stomach drop out. There are two very attractive looking men flanking Jensen. They’re far shorter than Jared, which makes them shorter than Jensen. They’re also in Jensen’s personal space.

If Jared was one fifteenth the butch male that people think he is, he’d be butting in there and staking his claim. As it is, he’s terribly indecisive. He doesn’t want them near Jensen, but he doesn’t like fighting. He wants them away from his Jensen. No. He wants Jensen to drive them away and then come over and hold Jared hand and tell him how much he wants Jared and Jared only.

“Is this a phase? Tell me this is a phase, and you aren’t serious,” a voice floats into Jared’s ears, and he realizes that it’s one of the men around his boyfriend.

“Not a phase, Chris,” Jensen’s tone is defensive as he answers.

 

“Christ, that moose? Damn it all, Jensen. I thought we got you over this.”

Jared feels inexplicably hurt by the words. It isn’t like he didn’t know that people would say those sorts of things, and he doesn’t personally know the man saying them even though Jensen obviously does.

“There is no ‘this,’” Jensen snarls back, and Jared feels his stomach drop to his shoes.

There isn’t any… Jared thinks he’s going to vomit. Or cry. Or possibly vomit and cry.

People yell at him as he starts to stumble away. It’s unavoidable really. Jared, as ‘Chris’ pointed out, is a moose. His coordination is sketchy on the best of days, and he’s been drinking. He does his best not to spill on anybody, but he’s got tears starting up. His vision is blurry, and he’s bumping into people.

“Jared!” Jensen’s voice calls out after him, but he doesn’t listen. He can’t listen, not when, when he just found out that he’s not good enough.

There are a couple of suspiciously young looking bar patrons near the doors that Jared gives the two drinks to. They’re probably underage, but he doesn’t care. He just doesn’t want to get in trouble for stealing the bar’s glassware, and pausing to try to get to the overcrowded bar or one of the tables might allow Jensen to catch up with him.

It’s raining when Jared makes it out the doors. It’s a cold, March shower. The shock of it just makes the tears stubbornly leaking out of Jared’s eyes feel hotter. He stops to swipe them away and take a shaking breath. This is a mistake because it allows Jensen to catch up with him.

“Come back inside,” he orders as his fingers reach for Jared’s wrist.

“No,” Jared denies him, jerking his body away and stubbornly refusing to make eye contact.

“Jay, you don’t even have your jacket on. You can’t walk back to your apartment like this,” Jensen tries reasoning with him.

“Can too,” Jared mumbles to the pavement.

“You’ll catch a cold.”

“It’s a lie. Don’t catch a cold from cold weather. You catch it from being holed up in germ factories like office buildings and bars,” Jared sniffles out.

Jensen sighs. “Baby…”

“Don’t call me that!” Jared snaps, his eyes rising defiantly to glare at Jensen.

Jensen looks shocked and hurt. It makes anger take up residence inside of Jared. How dare Jensen be the hurt one?

“Jay?” Jensen sounds soft and wounded. He never sounds like that. Not ever. It isn’t who he is.

“I heard you. I’m not anything to you. Not when your friends are around.”

Understanding filters into Jensen’s eyes along with a relief that Jared cannot fathom the source of. “Yeah, well, Chris is an asshole to begin with, and you couldn’t possibly know the context of that conversation.”

“I heard enough,” Jared argues.

“Jay,” Jensen says as he takes a step forward, invading Jared’s personal space enough to make Jared’s skin feel his warmth, “he was worried that I’d picked up an alpha male.”

It makes sense. Jared’s been mistaken for one often enough. But Jared isn’t willing to let it go. “What’s wrong with that?”

Jensen arches an eyebrow at him. “I can’t believe you just asked that.”

“It’s been known to happen,” Jared mutters sullenly.

“Yeah, with me more than some, and not exactly willingly,” Jensen tells him.

That stops Jared cold. “What?”

“This isn’t exactly the place to be having this conversation,” Jensen tells him, “but let’s just say I used to be prettier when I was younger. It took a real long time to convince people that I wasn’t a needy, submissive bitch needing his ass crammed full of cock every night. Chris was there for that, and he got worried when he saw me with you.”

“Somebody forced you to…”

“No! No, dude. You have too high an opinion of my niceness. I just had a lot of people trying to convince me that I was sexually confused. I didn’t hit my growth spurt until I was almost nineteen. Even then tall wasn’t tall enough to outweigh the eyelashes and pouty lips. I had to make a few guy’s lips fatter to get my point across, but I finally made it.”

“But your friend thought otherwise,” Jared pointed out.

“Yeah, I tried to make it work for a while because it was easier to be what people wanted to see. It just wasn’t easier on me.”

Jared nods because he knows what that feels like. He isn’t ever going to have the advantage of a growth spurt to help plead his case though. His body hates him that way.

“I don’t want to go back in there,” Jared whispers. He’s embarrassed himself, and he can’t stand in front of Jensen’s friends and be judged by them some more. He gets that they were looking out for their friend, but they still passed sentence on him. He doesn’t want to even look at them and see the disgust on their faces. He doesn’t want their pity either.

Jensen must see that because he doesn’t push. He holds his hands up in the air and says, “Okay. Okay, just let me go back in and get your coat though. You can’t go home like that.”

It’s kind of a mother hen thing to say, and makes Jared feel just a little bit better. Jensen is still the same guy Jared knows on the inside. He’s still trying to be a pushy, know-it-all alpha male. He’s just disguising it.

Jared doesn’t know what Jensen did to part the crowd inside the bar, but he comes back faster than Jared expected him to. He’s got Jared’s jacket clutched protectively in both hands. His own is already resting on his broad shoulders, and the sight still makes Jared’s heart pound just a little. Jensen is a good looking man, and Jared’s slept with him. It’s a stupid thing to be proud of, but he can’t keep from feeling a thrill at the thought.

Putting on his jacket is a bit like shutting the barn door after the horses are out, but Jared does it anyway. He doesn’t like the way that Jensen’s eyes look worried as they survey Jared’s damp shirt, and he does like the way that they appear relieved when he pulls the jacket on.

“I’ll walk you home,” Jensen offers.

It’s a little shocking to hear. They had planned on walking back to Jensen’s after they were done for the night. It wasn’t supposed to be too bad of weather and a little rain on them wasn’t going to make a difference when they’d been sweating in a crowded bar for a while.

“I thought we were going back to your place,” Jared mumbles.

“I thought you might want some space,” Jensen says.

“I’ve had a lot of space over the years, kind of gets lonesome,” Jared tells him. Seriously if Jensen isn’t kicking him to the curb, there is no good reason for Jared to hold a grudge over a misunderstanding. There is sex to be had from that cock, and Jensen might not want to be a good little bitch getting his ass crammed, but Jared just so happens to enjoy it.


End file.
